


Starfall in February

by inujuju



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claude dating Dimitri and Edelgard like the stud he is, Everyone Works Together, Multi, Short & Sweet, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inujuju/pseuds/inujuju
Summary: Dimitri and Edelgard fight on the battlefield, trusting that Claude will return to them. In typical Claude-fashion, his scheme brings more than expected, allowing a brief joy to fill their hearts despite the winters chill.---Written for Valentines Day. A short and sweet, drabble-esque scene that is more poetry than prose. Write what you love and enjoy the moment while you can <3
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	Starfall in February

**Author's Note:**

> Write something romantic, I thought. You totally won't veer off into self-indulgence.

Pegasus Moon is always cold, always dark, and always beautiful. Even on the battlefield, Dimitri admires how bright the snow glows, be it in sunlight or moonlight. There is magic in the air, separate from the mages and monsters that he pushes back against.

Dimitri's unit had gone ahead of the others, a cavalry meant to draw the enemies attention away from the rustling bushes. Various units from the Alliance and Empire were being directed by Hilda and Edelgard, all to the step of Claude's plan. One that hinged on him arriving later, with a flock of the aerial beasts that shared their name with the moon.

Some of their generals had teased Claude's idea, remarking that his masculine features would just get him pegasus snot for his trouble. The Alliance leader held his own though, with a determination they knew would not allow doubt. They needed the animals, far more able to resist the enemies magic than the human soldiers. The herd mentality would drive them to follow their head mare into battle, even without riders. The pegasi were to cause discourse and draw fire away from the ground units.

There was a twinkle in Claude's eyes as he went explained his plan. A type of childhood confidence that he would bring more than just a few flying horses. He told his fellow leaders after the meeting, that he would bring victory to them from the sky.

Dimitri believes that Claude will descend upon them, even if it's only his lunar colored wyvern with him. Even as blood paints the snow red, Dimitri finds his eye attuned to the sparkling sky above. The winter stars are bright and vast. Claude will not leave them to die. He will not allow them to be hurt anymore than he can prevent. 

A battle cry surrounds him, and Dimitri feels a rush of adrenaline as Edelgard and Hilda join the fray, closing off the enemies back. There are more members of Those Who Slither in the Dark than anticipated. Even with the additional forces, Dimitri feels his unit get surrounded once again. The enemy has the high ground, arrows and magic hitting their marks despite the poor vision caused by the weather.

Edelgard makes her way to him, her axe glowing like a beacon in the night. She runs on the same fury Dimitri does, and the two work to cleave far more creatures than most humans could. On the battlefield, the two fall in step like gods of war. Once against each other, now united, their force is unstoppable.

But might will not save the lives of their people. It will aid them, most certainly, but Dimitri and Edelgard cannot be the shield for a hundred soldiers while protecting a thousand civilians.

The wind is filled with the sounds of war but it does not dampen the mighty sounds of wings. In the dark sky, Dimitri see's a hundred stars brighten and shift, diving towards the earth like a meteor shower. 

It's as if the moon has shattered into a waterfall, hundreds of celestial beasts crying in the night. The flock is more than just pegasi, more than even the expected wyverns. Beautiful birds with long necks sing while serpentine ophies dart through never ending fire. The air shimmers with silver and gold from a procession that Dimitri cannot fathom.

In the center of the crowd is a beast far larger than even the evil creatures Dimitri fights off. It's a deep golden brown. Each flap of its wings brushes sand onto the field like a paragon god of dreams. From so far Dimitri cannot see the rider, but the startling glow of a celestial heart beats in time with the clapping sounds of thunder.

"It's Claude..." Edelgard says in awe, her alignment with magic picking up on the waving wind around the united figure. Dimitri knows its true, but he cannot speak, cannot act, not as heaven itself descends onto the battlefield.

There is a surge of magic, an answering call from Gaia beneath them, reaching up to embrace her sister. The snow flies into the air like fireflies, bright with mystic hues of green and gold. Dimitri feels _warm_ on the battlefield, finding comfort as the chaos around him lulls. As his injuries heal and close.

The enemies drop, not from wounds and blood, but from exhaustion and worship. Sleep drags them down deeper than anyone can reach, all that awaits them now is the gentle touch of winter slumber. There is a different sadness to the sight, a knowledge that they will never awaken. The cool air gives rise to Dimitri's own heart, even now still beating despite the death that paints his armor red.

The Wind Caller lands at the top of the hill, bending down to allow Claude to safely dismount. Words are exchanged, the soft breeze carrying wisps of flattery and resigned affection. There is a story there, Dimitri knows, watching as the celestial beast rise back into the heavens. He hopes that Claude will share it one day.

For now, he watches as the man mounts his starlit wyvern and flies towards them, a grin on his face. When he lands, his hair is still dusted gold from sand, his body warm from summers heat.

"Thanks for holding the fort, you two." Claude says with a grin. Edelgard puts aside her emperor front, running to hug the man who has been gone for over a week. Claude laughs, allowing the stronger woman to clutch at him through her berating words.

Dimitri approaches them, accepting Claude's stretched embrace for them both. Claude is the balm of war, the slumbering silence that follows all battles. He kisses Edelgard on the head before meeting Dimitri's lips. For a moment, it is just the three of them, basking in warmth and contentment that can only come after a victory won with minimum bloodshed.

Hilda lets out a whoop, breaking the three apart as their battalions rush over to them. Some gush in victory while others cry in relief at the battle won. Dimitri realizes, as he watches Claude get tackled by his right hand, that there will be time for somber thoughts later. For now, he will enjoy the sight of Claude and his sister, eyes bright and full of love despite the cold moon above them.

**Author's Note:**

> I demand more Claude/royal siblings and more Claude+Wind Caller. Let me enjoy my bubble of happiness on this most lovely of days.


End file.
